


Coming Home

by Superlocked_25



Series: Coming Home [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Army Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Teacher Castiel, Wedding, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlocked_25/pseuds/Superlocked_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I continue this as a series? Please comment and let me know!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cas sat back as he talked to Dean on the phone. “So how are things over there?”

“Well it’s Afghanistan and there’s war, but other than that perfect.” Dean says.

Cas laughs. “When will you be coming home? I really do miss you.”

“I know, I miss you too.” Dean says. “So, how’s your life?”

“Still teaching annoying high-school students.” Cas says.

Dean chuckles. “How’s Sam?”

“Good, Jess is now 7 months pregnant with their second so she’s a little moody. He’s spent the night here twice now.” Cas says.

“What did he do?” Dean asks.

“Asked ‘should you really be eating that much’, and the second time he agreed when she called herself a big blimp.” Cas says.

Dean laughs. “Good to hear you’re all doing well. Now the most important, how’s Baby holding up?”

Cas chuckles. “She’s doing great, I drive her on the weekends.”

“Good. Hey angel, I’m sorry but I’ve got to go.” Dean says. “I love you.”

“I love you too, please come home soon.” Cas says, before hanging up with a frown and heading to bed.

 

Little did he know where Dean really was, he was boarding another airplane. He smiles when he hangs up. He had gotten sent discharged and he had decided to surprise Cas. He sits down next to an older lady who smiles at him.

“Oh, you look just like my husband did when he came back from the war.” The woman says. “Do you have a family waiting for you?”

“Yes ma’am, my partner Castiel Novak, my brother Sam and his wife and son, and my Uncle Bobby.” Dean says.

“Please, call me Mary.” Mary says. “Now what’s your name boy?”

“Sergeant Dean Winchester.” Dean says, straightening up.

Mary chuckles. “Relax. Does your family know you’re coming home Dean?”

“No, I’m going to surprise them all.” Dean says with a smile. “Cas is a teacher, so I’m going to show up and surprise him during class tomorrow. I’m even going to propose.” He pulls the box out of his pocket and shows her the ring.

“Oh! That is so romantic and thoughtful!” Mary says. “How are you going to surprise the rest of your family?”

“My brother, Sam, is a lawyer. I’m going to show up at his office to surprise him.” Dean says. “He and Cas meet up every now and then, so I’m going to have the receptionist tell him that only Cas has come.” He smiles as he continues. “And I’m just going to go to Bobby’s auto shop/junk yard and say I’m looking for a job and that I want to know if he’s hiring.”

“That’s so sweet and thoughtful.” Mary says. “All you have to do is survive the next 5 hours. How many flights have you taken in total?”

“This is my 5th. It was the fastest way to get home, otherwise I would have to wait a week for a flight straight to Kansas from Afghanistan.” Dean says.

“Well you get some sleep, I’ll wake you when we’re about to land.” Mary says.

Dean closes his eyes and drifts asleep, dreaming of seeing Cas again.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was just not Cas’s day. He had woken up late, burnt his toast and had to make more, couldn’t find his wallet, and his hair was a mess. It was days like these that dean would usually help him calm down, but since he wasn’t here, he drove the Impala to work instead. It made him think of Dean and it calmed him down for the day. He walks into the classroom and writes the topic for today on the chalkboard.

When the bell rings, Cas looks to his class. “Alright, today we’re talking about the origins of Christianity, and the earliest forms of it.”

 

Dean pays the cab driver and gets out. He had already dropped his bags at the house and now he just needed to see Cas. He walks into the office, in full uniform, and is greeted by the receptionist.

“Hello sir, how can I help you?” She asks.

“Can you tell me where Castiel Novak’s room is? I’m his boyfriend.” Dean says.

“Take a left and it’s the third room on your right. Shall I call and tell him you’re coming?” she says.

“No, I just got back from Afghanistan, but he doesn’t know I’m home. I’m going to surprise him.” Dean says with a smile.

She smiles. “I understand.”

Dean thanks her before heading towards Cas’s classroom. He peeks through the glass and see’s that Cas’s back is to the door. He opens it quietly and puts a finger to his lips to tell the students to be quiet. He sneaks up behind Cas and taps him on the shoulder.

Cas turns around, expecting to see another teacher, and looks straight into Dean’s eyes. “Dean!” he exclaims, throwing his arms around Dean and burying his face in Dean’s neck.

“Hey angel. I forgot to mention last night, but I’m coming home.” Dean smiles.

All the students are clapping and several teacher and receptionists are watching from the door.

Cas pulls away to look at Dean, tears streaking his smiling face. “You’re home for good?”

“Yes, and here is something to promise that.” Dean pulls away from Cas and gets down on one knee and pulls out the box, causing some people to gasp.

Cas gasps and puts a hand to his mouth, crying from joy.

“Cas, we’ve been together since freshman year. We’ve lasted through fights, tragedies, and distance. These last 2 years have been hell for me, not being able to see my angel except for Christmas, it broke me. Now I don’t want to go one more day, without you being mine. So Cas, will you marry me?” Dean says, looking at Cas with anticipation.

“Yes! Of course, yes!” Cas exclaims through his tears.

Dean slips the ring on Cas’s finger and pulls him in for a kiss.

Everyone claps and cheers at seeing Cas truly happy for the first time in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean parks Baby in front of Sam’s law firm, and turns to Cas. “Ready to surprise Sammy?”

Cas smiles and squeezes Dean’s hand. “Let’s go then.” He gives Dean a quick kiss before getting out of the car.

Dean walks inside and he and Cas walk to the reception desk. “Hello Jamie.” Cas says.

“Hey Cas! Who’s the handsome soldier with you today?” Jamie asks.

“This is my fiancé Dean Winchester.” Cas says with a smile.

“Oh, you’re Sam’s older brother! Should I tell him I’m sending you both back?” Jamie says.

“Could we actually sneak back? He doesn’t know I’m home, or engaged.” Dean says.

“Of course! Just go back to his office.” Jamie says.

“Thank you.” Cas says. He leads Dean back to Sam’s office.

Dean opens the door slightly and see his brother also has his back to the door. He slowly slips in and Cas stands in the doorway. He looks at his brother and smiles. Then he knocks on the door twice.

“The reports are almost done Henry, I’ll bring them to your office when I’m done. Now can you please stop bothering me so I can work?” Sam says, without turning around to see who it is.

“Well if you’re going to be a bitch about it then I guess I should leave.” Dean says, smiling.

Sam turns around suddenly at the sound of his brother’s voice. His eyes widen and he gets up and runs to Dean, throwing his arms around his brother. “Your home!” he exclaims.

“Yeah, I am. For good this time.” Dean says, still embracing his brother.

“Why didn’t Cas tell me?” Sam asks, letting go of his brother.

“Because I didn’t know until a few hours ago. He decided to surprise us all.” Cas says, stepping into the room and standing next to Dean, holding his hand.

“He’s still a drama queen.” Sam says, laughing.

“Bitch.” Dean says.

“Jerk.” Sam says with a huge smile. “Have you told Bobby yet?”

“That’s the next stop.” Dean says with a smile.

“Do you want to come with us?” Cas asks.

“Sure, I’ll just tell Jamie to let everyone know I’m leaving for the day.” Sam says, pulling on his suit jacket.

“We need to stop by our place real fast though, I’m still in uniform and I need to change in order for my plan to surprise Bobby to work.” Dean says, smiling mischievously before turning to leave the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby walks into the shop to see a man bent over one of the cars that needed worked on. He sees Sam and Cas standing in the corner with his employee Ash. He walks over to them. “Who’s working on the car?” he asks Ash.

“New guy. Needed a job so I’m giving him a shot by letting him do an easy fix.” Ash says.

Bobby nods then looks to Sam and Cas. “What are you two doing here?”

“Haven’t seen you in a while, so we thought we’d stop over.” Sam says.

Bobby notices they seem happy, which is unusual. But he is take from his thoughts by Ash speaking.

“Want me to introduce you to the potential new guy?” Ash asks.

Bobby nods and follows Ash over to the car.

“Hey man, you know Bobby right?” Ash says, smiling.

“Yeah, I believe we’ve met once or twice.” The man says.

Bobby raises his eyebrows in surprise, he knows that voice well. Then the man turns to look at him with a smile.

“Hey Bobby, long time no see.” Dean says, still smiling stupidly.

Bobby embraces Dean. “I’m glad to have you back boy.”

“So does this mean I get the job? Because I’m home for good this time.” Dean says.

“I never took the ‘and Son’ of the ‘Singer and Son’ name.” Bobby says, releasing Dean.

“Good, because I need to start saving up for the wedding.” Dean says.

Sam’s eyes go wide as he exclaims, “What?!”

Cas walks over to Dean, and intertwines their hands. “We’re engaged, as of today.”

Bobby smiles and pats Dean on the back. “Congratulations boy, you two make each other happier than I’ve ever seen anyone else.”

Dean pulls Cas in for a quick kiss, and then smiles at all of the people in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this as a series? Please comment and let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Dean wakes up early to the sound of Cas getting sick and frowns.

He had been home for 4 months now, and the wedding was next week. But on Monday Cas had woken up and gotten sick, and he had been doing so every morning of the week.

Dean walk into the bathroom. “Hey angel, are you alright?” he squats next to Cas on the bathroom floor.

“I feel horrible.” Cas mumbles.

“I’m going to stay home today and take you to the doctor.” Dean says. “Just let me call Bobby, ok?”

Cas nods weakly.

Dean gets up and walks back into their room and pulls out his phone and dials Bobby’s number.

‘This is Bobby Singer’s private cell, if you’re a customer for Singer and Son Auto Shop and Salvage Yard, get off this damn line and call the business number. BEEP.’

“Hey Bobby, I’m not going to be at work today. Cas is really sick and I’m taking him to the doctor. I’ll call you soon.” Dean leaves the voicemail and walks back to Cas.

Cas stands up, with the help of Dean, and changes clothes before getting into the Impala to go to the doctor.

 

“I’m sorry… Say that again?” Dean says, shocked.

“It would appear that Castiel is pregnant.” Dr. Troy says. “It is uncommon, put not impossible.”

“So that’s why I’ve been getting sick?” Cas asks quietly, still in shock.

“Yes, now just sit tight while I go get the things I need to perform a quick ultrasound.” Dr. Troy leaves the room.

“Dean?” Cas says shakily.

Dean is still staring at the same place on the floor he was 2 minutes before.

“Dean!” Cas says, very upset.

Dean looks up at Cas with tears in his eyes. “I’m so sorry Cas.”

“For what?” Cas asks. “For giving us children that we can raise?! You yourself said that we should have kids. This is a miracle and blessing for us.” He is now also crying.

Dean looks Cas in the eyes. “But what if I turn out like my father? I couldn’t do that to a kid Cas.”

“Hey,” Cas reaches out and cups Dean’s cheeks with his hands, wiping away his tears with the pads of his thumbs. “You will be a great dad. Just look at how well you raised Sam.”

Dean smiles. “This is really happening then? It’s not just a dream?”

Cas chuckles and smiles, shaking his head.

Dr. Trevor walks in. “Now Castiel, if you could just sit in this chair for me we can get started.”

 

“Hmm.” Dr. Trevor says, furrowing his brow at the ultrasound screen

“What is it?” Dean asks worriedly, gripping Cas’s hand tighter.

“Well… I thought that they were pieces of dust on the screen.” Dr. Trevor says. “But I’ve checked again and I’m reading 4 heartbeats.”

Cas’s eyes go wide. “I’m having Quadruplets?!” he exclaims.

Dr. Trevor nods with a smile. “Congratulations, you’ll soon both be the parents of 4 children.”

 

That night, Cas and Dean are lying in bed together, both still in shock.

“We need to tell people.” Cas says.

“How about we announce it at the wedding?” Dean suggests. “It’ll be easier.”

Cas nods in agreement before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was nervous. Today was their wedding, and the day they made the big announcement. He makes Cas a morning sickness friendly breakfast that he’d found online and is finishing it when he hears Cas walk down the stairs.  “Morning Angel!”

“G’Morning.” Cas mumbles.

Dean lays the breakfast in front of him and kisses his forehead. “Morning sickness friendly, just for you.”

“How was I lucky enough to get you?” Cas asks, smiling.

“You were the quirky, hot nerd in the trench coat that made me fall in love with him.” Dean smirks.

“And you were the persistent bad boy who wouldn’t take no for an answer after a whole week of them.” Cas smiles.

“Well, it paid off.” Dean kisses Cas softly.

Cas smiles. “I’m going to go take a shower and then we can go. Gabriel and Sam are going to help us at the church.”

“So your brother is able to make it?” Dean asks, surprised.

“Yeah. I’m as surprised as you are.” Cas says. Anna and Balthazar are coming too, but none of my other siblings.”

“Alright, go take a shower so we can get going.” Dean says.

 

Cas standing in one of the dressing rooms in the church, about to put on his shirt, when his brother Gabriel walks in.

“Hey Cassie! How you doing?” Gabriel says with a smile.

“Great, nervous, but great.” Cas says.

“Wow Cas, you’ve put on some weight!” Gabriel says, gesturing to his slightly swollen stomach.

“Yeah, haven’t had time to exercise with all the wedding planning.” Cas lies.

“Well you need to.” Gabriel laughs. “I’m just joking, you ready to walk down the aisle little brother?”

“If you can help me with this tie, then yes.” Cas says, frustrated with the tie.

Gabriel laughs and fixes the tie.

 

Dean watches as Cas walks down the aisle, and he’s suddenly really nervous about his vows.

Cas reaches Dean and takes hold of his hands.

“We are gathered here today, to celebrate the marriage of Dean and Castiel.” The officiant says.

Dean and Cas ignore all the rest until they are asked to say their vows. Dean goes first.

“Cas, I remember when we first met, and I was such a wreck. I was the bad boy with the worst reputation, but something about you intrigued me. I realize now that it was love at first sight. I’ve been through war, and the every time I would wonder what I was fighting for I would remember you. Now I can’t imagine I life without you. So I am giving you my love, my heart, and my life. And I promise to always be there to love and protect you.” Dean leans in to whisper to Cas. “All five of you.” He slips the ring onto Cas’s finger.

“Dean, I also remember when we first met. You were the persistent bad boy, and I knew I was in love with you when I first saw you. I was just scared to admit it. And now, thanks to your persistence we’re standing here today. We’ve been together so long that this feels perfect, it feels meant to be. And I promise to be there always. We’ll have a family, kids, and we’ll grow old together. I give you my love, my heart, and my life.” Cas slips the ring on Dean’s finger.

“I know pronounce you Husbands, you may kiss.”

Dean pulls Cas into a passionate and loving kiss.

Everyone claps and cheers though their tears.

They walk down the aisle and into the car that is taking them to pictures and then the reception.

Cas starts laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Dean asks, smiling.

“We actually got married and I’m actually pregnant!” Cas exclaims. “It’s not all a dream!”

Dean laughs. “Of course not.” He leans in and kisses Cas. “Castiel Winchester, I love the sound of that.”

“Mmm. Me too.” Cas says, kissing Dean again.

“Let’s get pictures over with, we have an announcement to make.” Dean says.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey, how is my little man!” Dean picks up his 5 year old nephew, Trevor. “You taking care of your little sister for me?”

“Yes! I take care of Charlie!” Trevor points to Jess carrying his newborn sister in a carrier.

“Good job!” Dean smiles. “Now let’s get our pictures taken and then we can go party!”

 

Dean and Cas are seated at the head table when the server comes around with champagne and wine.

“Sorry, no alcohol for me.” Cas says. “Just water, thanks.”

Sam looks at him oddly. “Since when don’t you drink?”

“Sammy, I think it’s time for the best man’s speech.” Dean says, changing the subject.

“Oh yeah, right.” Sam stands up and hits his fork against his glass.

Everyone looks towards him.

“Um, hi.” Sam starts nervously. “So we’re here to celebrate my brother getting married to the one man in his life he’s ever truly loved. I know that sounds sappy, but it’s true. Now I know this sounds creepy, and you guys are going to hate me for this. But when you guys first got together I followed you outside and I filmed you, and coincidentally I caught a special moment.” He stands back and turns to look at the big screen behind them.

_Dean and Cas are laying in the grass, and the film is being taken from the tree next to them._

_“How do you know so much about stars Cas?” Dean laughs._

_“I’ve never really had a friend, so I spend my time watching the stars.” Cas says sadly._

_Dean frowns. “Well you do now.” He takes Cas’s hand. “Hell, you even have a boyfriend. And you know what?”_

_“What?” Cas asks._

_“I love you.” Dean says, looking into Cas’s eyes._

_“I-I love you too, Dean.” Cas says._

_Dean leans in and kisses Cas._

_The kiss starts to get more heated. A muffled “Ew.” Is heard before the tape goes black._

Cas is crying, and Dean is about to.

“It looks like luck, that I was able to catch their first I love yous. And their still the same, after all these years, after war.” Sam says. “Now Cas, I want you to take care of my brother, you h-here me?” his voice breaks at the end.

“I will Sam, I promise.” Cas says, tears in his eyes.

Everybody claps and Dean stands and takes the microphone from Sam.

“I know that this isn’t what you would normally do after the best man’s speech, that you usually toast with champagne and get drunk, but we have an announcement to make.” Dean says, helping Cas to is feet to stand beside him. “We are expecting 4 new Winchesters in about 6 months. Because Cas is pregnant.”

Everyone starts clapping again and Sam stands up and look at his brother and Cas in shock.

“Did you just say four?” Sam asks.

“Quadruplets.” Cas says. “Congratulations, you’re going to be an uncle of four.” He smiles.

Sam wraps his arms around both of them, pulling them into a hug. “I am so happy for you guys.” He releases them as Jess walks over with Charlie in her arms.

“Congratulations!” Jess says, smiling. “If you have any questions or trouble just call me. Pregnancy with just one can be a bitch, I can’t imagine 4.”

“I might take you up on that offer.” Cas laughs.


	8. Chapter 8

Cas woke up to his alarm clock and groaned. He was now 4 months pregnant and he already had a good sized baby bump. He raises himself op out of bed with a groan.

“You okay baby?” Dean asks worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m going to go take a shower.” Cas says, standing up.

“I’ll go make breakfast.” Dean says, fiving Cas a quick kiss before he leaves.

 

Cas comes down 10 minutes later, dressed in a very tight shirt. “Dean, we need to go shopping again. I outgrew these too.” he rubs his belly as he sits down at the table.

“I’ll pick some up on my way home from work.” Dean says, laying a plate of food in front of Cas.

“Thanks baby, don’t know what I’d do without you.” Cas kisses Dean quickly and then hurriedly eats his breakfast.

“Promise to call me if you feel weird at all?” Dean says, handing Cas his to-go mug full of hot tea.

“I promise Dean.” Cas says, stepping into his trench coat that Dean holds out for him.

“I’ll call you when I get the chance. Make sure to answer me, or at least send me a message telling me you’re busy.” Dean says.

“Baby, stop worrying. I’ll take care of all 5 of us.” Cas kisses Dean softly. “See you after work.”

“I’ll miss you. Love you!” Dean shouts after Cas as he walks towards his car.

“Love you too!” Cas shouts back, before getting in the car and driving to the school.

 

“Good morning Mr. Novak.” Sarah, one of Cas’s favorite students, says.

“It’s Mr. Winchester now Sarah.” Cas says, smiling.

“Sorry, how are you feeling?” Sarah asks.

“Fine. A little like an oversized blimp, but otherwise fine.” Cas says.

Reagan, Heather, and Lisa, all walk up beside Sarah.

“You are not oversized.” Reagan says.

“Yeah, I mean you’re carrying four!” Heather exclaims.

Cas chuckles. “Thank you girls.”

“We brought you something.” Lisa hands over a box.

Cas opens it and inside is a package of tea made especially to help with pregnancy, and handwritten recipes.

“We had our Moms write down their best pregnancy friendly recipes.” Sarah says.

“I’m one of five so my Mom had a good amount to put in there.” Reagan says.

“Thank you very much girls. This was very thoughtful.” Cas says, smiling.

The girls all smile, and then the bell rings and they sit down as the rest of the class files in.

“Alright.” Cas says, sitting on the chair by the chalkboard.  “Today we’re going to talk about angel and demon lore. All religions have some form of demons, but not all have angels.”

 

Cas’s students are all working on the assignment he gave him when his phone rings. He answers it. “Castiel Winchester.”

“Hey Cas.” Dean says.

“Hey Dean.” Cas says.

A few students look up and smile when they hear Dean’s name.

“How are my favorite 5 people in the world doing?” Dean asks.

“We’re doing fine.” Cas says, rubbing his stomach.

“I was thinking of stopping in for lunch with you.” Dean says. “Still haven’t met a lot of your teacher buddies.”

“That’d be great baby.” Cas says.

“I’ll see you at lunch then?” Dean asks.

“Can’t wait.” Cas smiles. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Dean says.

Cas hangs up with a smile.

The bell rings and the students start gathering their stuff.

“Remember, the worksheet is due at the start of class tomorrow.” Cas says. “I expect everyone to turn it in.”


	9. Chapter 9

Dean parks in front of the school and walks inside to the office. “Hi, I’m here to see Castiel Winchester.”

The secretary looks up and smiles. “Wow, you look different without your uniform on.” She says. “He told me to just send you to his classroom. They’re finishing up the last period before lunch.”

“Thanks.” Dean walks out of the office and down to Cas’s classroom, knocking lightly on the door as he enters.

Cas turns to Dean and smiles. “Class, for those of you who have not met him, this is my husband, Dean Winchester.”

“Hey there.” Dean says.

“Just sit in my desk chair, class is over in a few minutes.” Cas says.

Dean sits down and watches as Cas teaches.

 

The bell rings and everyone gathers their stuff and hurries out the door.

Cas slowly stands up with a grunt and turns to face Dean. “Ready to join me at lunch?”

“Yeah, I even brought the best stuff.” Dean smiles.

“Please tell me it’s cooked by Ellen.” Cas says.

“Of course it is!” Dean laughs. “She makes _the best_ food.” He stands up and wraps an arm around Cas’s waist. “Lead the way angel.”

 

They walk into the Teacher’s Lounge, and Cas leads Dean to a table where 3 women are sitting.

“Hey Castiel! Who’s this?” Jenny asks.

“This is my husband, Dean. Dean, meet Jenny, Kelly, and Laura.” Cas points to each woman as he says their name.

“So you’re Dean.” Kelly says. She whispers loudly. “He really is hot.”

Cas blushes and Dean laughs.

Dean suddenly realizes how long Cas has been on his feet and pulls out a chair for him. “Sit, you shouldn’t be on your feet so long.”

Cas sits in the chair. “Thanks baby.”

“Welcome angel.” Dean says, quickly kissing Cas’s cheek.

“Ahh!” all the women say simultaneously.

“You two are the _perfect_ couple!” Laura says, smiling.

“Hey, I’m still unable to figure out how to cook something good for him.” Dean says, taking out the containers of food. “My Aunt Ellen has been sending food for him.”

“That’s because she has the best food ever!” Cas says. “What did she send this time?”

“You got a ham sandwich, chicken noodle soup, and something special from me.” Dean says, laying the food in front of Cas.

“You can only cook two things, so I’m guessing you mad pie?” Cas asks, smiling.

“I brought a whole pie and paper plates.” Dean says.

“You have got to try his pie.” Cas says to the women.

Dean serves out 5 slices of pie onto the plates, giving each person at the table a piece.

“Oh my god, this is delicious.” Kelly moans around a bite of pie.

“How is this so good?!” Jenny exclaims.

“My mom taught me how to make pie at a young age.” Dean smiles.

“You are so going to have to make this for the next pitch in.” Laura says.

 

After lunch, Cas and Dean go back to Cas’s classroom to talk before the students arrive for the next period.

“Are you feeling alright?” Dean asks, forcing Cas to sit in his chair.

“Baby, I’m fine.” Cas says, failing to hide the look of pain when one of the babies kicks him in the back.

“Cas, don’t lie to me.” Dean frowns.

“They like to kick… a lot.” Cas says, wincing as another hard kick is delivered.

“Maybe you should come home early today angel.” Dean says worriedly.

“I’ve only got 2 more periods to get through, I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Cas says. He winces again when one kicks his back again.

“Well, I’m not leaving until you leave.” Dean says, pulling the extra chair from the corner to sit next to Cas’s.

“Dean, I’ll be fine.” Cas says.

“Not leaving.” Dean says. “Plus, your next class period is the one I proposed to you in front of.” He smiles.

“Oh no…” Cas says. “Promise me you won’t go all jealous and possessive alright? No matter what happens.”

“Now I’m wondering if I should be worried.” Dean says, raising an eyebrow.

The bell rings and students file in quickly.

One girl stops at Cas’s desk. “How are you feeling today Mr. Winchester?” she smiles sweetly.

“I’m feeling fine, thank you Helena.” Cas says.

“I’m _very_ glad to hear that.” Helena says, winking and walking away. But, not before leaving a piece of paper on Cas’s desk.

Cas picks up the paper and throws it in the trashcan under his desk. He stands up and tenses when he’s kicked again.

Dean quickly stands and helps him to the chair by the chalkboard. “You alright angel?” he says softly.

“I’m fine Dean.” Cas says.

Dean goes and sits back down.

“Alright, before we start I’d like to introduce our guest.” Cas says, gesturing to Dean. “Most of you remember him, but for those of you who don’t, this is my husband Dean Winchester.”

“Hey, I’m not here to interfere, I’m just here because I married a very stubborn man.” Dean says. “So, I’m not leaving this school until he does.”

Cas rolls his eyes fondly. “Ok then, today we are learning about the story of Lucifer.”


	10. Chapter 10

Cas sat at home and flipped through the TV for something to watch. He was now almost 9 months pregnant, and he was told to stop working when he was at most 6 months. He had stopped at 5 ½ and had been sitting at home every day since.

Dean walks through the garage door. “Hey angel, I’m home!” he takes off his coat and silently lays down the large bag he is carrying.

“Living room.” Cas yells. “I’d come to you, but it’s a pain to get up alone.”

Dean walks into the living room and kisses Cas. “How was your day?”

“Boring as usual.” Cas sighs. He holds out an arm.

Dean grabs onto it and helps him up off the couch.

“We still need to put together the cribs.” Cas says tiredly, rubbing his stomach.

“I can do that, I don’t want you exhausting yourself.” Dean says.

“I know, but I’d at least like to be in there.” Cas says. “We still need to decorate, and get sheets and blankets for the cribs.”

“Go on up to the nursery, I’ll be right there.” Dean smiles mischievously.

Cas walks upstairs to the nursery and sits on the small couch.

Dean comes in, holding the big bag he had brought home. “I got a surprise for the little ones.”” He smiles and hands the bag to Cas.

Cas opens the bag and puts a hand to his mouth, about to cry.

Inside are 4 sets off baby sheets and blankets with ‘Winchester’ embroidered on each of them, and 4 teddy bears all different colors.

“I made sure not to get and blue and pink since we decided not to know the sexes.” Dean says, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

“They’re perfect Dean.” Cas says, fighting back tears.

“Oh and one more thing.” Dean pulls off the sheet that had been covering the crib boxes, to reveal 4 already built cribs.

Cas is shocked. “How did you do this without me knowing?” he asks.

“Bobby, Ash, and Sam came over while you were with Jess shopping for supplies and a huge diaper bag.” Dean says, smiling. “We each built one and were done in under an hour.” He sits next to Cas.

“I love you so much.” Cas says, cupping Dean’s cheek.

“I love you too angel.” Dean says.

Cas pulls Dean in for a soft kiss. “I can’t believe they’re almost here.” He whispers.

“I know.” Dean smiles.

Cas winces when he feels another pain in his abdomen.

“Are you okay?” Dean asks worriedly.

“Braxton Hicks, I’m fine.” Cas says. “They’ll go away pretty soon.”

“Ok, I’m going to start putting the bedding in the cribs, just sit here.” Dean says, standing up.

Cas lays back on the couch and takes deep breaths while massaging his swollen stomach.

“I’ll be right back, I need to get to get something to cut open this impossible packaging. You need anything?” Dean says.

“I’m fine Dean, go.” Cas smiles.

Dean goes downstairs and to the kitchen. He opens the junk drawer and finds a pair of scissors.

Cas is hit with another pain, but this one is different than Braxton Hicks. “Gah!” he screams.

“Cas!” Dean yells, dropping the scissors and running upstairs as fast as he can.

“Dean!” Cas yells, trying to sit up.

“Cas! What’s wrong?!” Dean asks worriedly, helping Cas to sit up.

“They’re coming Dean!” Cas says.

“Oh my god! Here, I’ll carry you to the car. The hospital bag is already in the trunk.” Dean says frantically, picking Cas up and trying to stop from panicking.

 

Dean runs into the hospital. “Where is Dr. Trevor?! Does anyone know where Dr. Trevor is?!” he screams.

A small woman rushes over to him. “I’m Dr. Trevor’s nurse, what is the problem?”

“I’m Dean Winchester, my husband Castiel is in the car and about to give birth!” Dean says frantically.

Her eyes widen. “Dr. Trevor told me you were coming, I’ll send a nurse out with a wheelchair while I find him.”

Dean rushes back out to the car where Cas is. “They’re bringing a wheelchair, just calm down. Everything is going to be fine.” He says, trying to reassure Cas as well as himself.

A nurse rushes to the car with a wheelchair. She helps Dean get Cas into it, and then quickly pushes him inside.

 

Cas is lying on the bed in a hospital gown, and he’s scared. “Dean.”

Dean grabs a hold of Cas’s hand. “It’s alright angel, it’s all going to be fine.”

Cas squeezes his hand and screams as he is hit with another contraction, more painful than the others.

“We need a doctor!” Dean yells.

Dr. Trevor comes rushing in with the nurse at his side, and several other nurses following behind.

“Okay Castiel, you’re doing great.” Dr. Trevor checks between Cas’s legs. “Ok, you’re fully dilated. When I tell you to push, push.”

Cas nods. Gripping onto Dean’s hand tightly.

“Okay, push.” Dr. Trevor says.

Cas pushes as hard as he can, sweating and screaming in pain.

“Come on Cas, you can do this.” Dean kisses Cas’s sweaty forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam runs into the hospital, carrying Trevor in his arms and Charlie in her carrier, and up to the nurse’s station. “I’m here for Dean and Castiel Winchester, can you tell me where they are?”

“Castiel is still in labor, but if you follow me I can take you to the waiting room.” She says.

“Thank you.” Sam follows her to the waiting room and sits Charlie’s carrier in the seat on his left, and sits Trevor down on the seat to his right.

“Is Uncle Cas having the babies Daddy?” Trevor asks.

“Yeah, soon you’ll have 4 little cousins.” Sam smiles.

 

Cas has been pushing for what feels like forever, when there is suddenly the sound of a baby crying.

“It’s a boy!” the nurse says, handing it off to another to go clean.

“Ok Castiel, just three more and this is all over.” Dr. Trevor says.

“I-I can’t” Cas turns to look at Dean, tears streaking his face. “Make it stop, please make it stop.”

“Shh, you can do this Cas.” Dean kisses him softly. “Just think of our children, and after all this we’ll get to meet them all.”

Cas nods and then clenches Dean’s hand as he pushes.

 

Cas hears the fourth start to cry, and then he slumps into the bed, exhausted.

“You did it angel.” Dean says softly, brushing Cas’s hair off his sweaty forehead.

“C-Can I see them?” Cas asks weakly, almost whispering.

“Here they are.” The nurse from earlier, who according to her nametag is ‘Tammy’, walks over with two babies wrapped in blue blankets in her arms. She hands them off to Cas. “Here are the two boys.”

“And the others?” Dean asks, not taking his eyes off the babies in Cas’s hands.

Tammy turns to another nurse who hands her two babies wrapped in pink blankets. “Here are your two daughters.” She hands them to Dean.

Dean looks at the babies in his arms and starts to cry. “Look Cas, we have a f-family.” He gets choked up. “T-two beautiful daughters, and t-two beautiful s-sons.”

“We still need to name them.” Cas says softly.

“I’ll name one boy and one girl and you’ll do the same?” Dean suggests.

Cas nods. “Hand me one of the girls and I’ll give you one of the boys.”

Dean gives Cas one of the girls, and takes one of the boys.

“Mary Johanna Winchester.” Dean says softly, looking at Mary’s tiny face.

Cas smiles. “Ellen Jessica Winchester.” He looks at Ellen’s tiny face and his smile gets wider.

“Benjamin Bobby Winchester.” Dean says, looking at Ben and smiling.

“Samuel Gabriel Winchester.” Cas says, smiling at Samuel.

Dean smiles.

Tammy hands them four fabric tags with ribbons. “They’re names are written on them, that way you can tell which is which until they start to look different from each other.”

Dean ties Mary’s and Ben’s tags onto their blankets.

Cas does the same with Ellen’s and Sam’s. “Would you like to hold Ellen and Sam?”

“Sure, I’ll let you hold Mary and Ben.” Dean switches kids with Cas.

They stay there, looking at their children, when Cas yawns.

Dean puts Ellen and Samuel into the small cots and walks over to Cas. “Let me put them to sleep, you need to rest.”

Cas nods and hands him Mary and Ben.

Dean puts them in their cots, and when he turns around Cas is fast asleep.

Tammy quietly opens the door and walks in. “Mr. Winchester?”

“Please call me Dean.” Dean smiles.

“Dean, there are several people outside in the waiting room for you and Castiel.” Tammy says.

“I’ll go right out.” Dean says. He kisses Cas’s forehead before leaving the room.

 

Sam paces in the waiting room, anxious to hear any news about Cas.

“Calm down, Cas will be fine. You want a sucker to calm you down?” Gabriel holds out a cherry sucker.

“I’m fine, thanks.” Sam says.

“Sam, sweetie, just sit and try to calm down.” Jess says, pulling him back down into his chair.

“We’re all as worried as you are, now stop being such an Idjit about it.” Bobby says.

“Honey, give the boy a break. His brother is about to be a father.” Ellen says, resting a hand on Bobby’s arm.

“Yeah, even I’m anxious.” Jo says, resting her head on Ash’s shoulder. “We got here hours ago, what’s taking so long?”

Sam is about to reply, when they all hear footsteps.

Dean walks into the room, exhausted and haggard. “Hey guys.” He says weakly.

“Dean! Are the babies here, did everything happen alright?” Sam asks, walking up to Dean.

Dean smiles. “Yeah, two beautiful boys and two beautiful girls.”

“What did you name them?” Jo asks, walking over by Dean.

Dean blushes bright red. “Do I have to tell you guys now?” he mumbles.

“Dean Winchester, we have been sitting here for hours to wait for the birth of your children. Of course you have to tell us now.” Ellen snaps.

Dean looks at the floor. “The girls’ names are Mary Johanna, and Ellen Jessica.” He mumbles.

Mary, Jo, Ellen, and Jessica look shocked.

“And the boys’ names are Benjamin Bobby, and Samuel Gabriel.” Dean says, glancing at Sam.

Sam, Bobby, and Gabriel also looked shocked.

“Would you like to meet them?” Dean asks.

Everyone says yes.

Dean knocks on the door softly and opens it.

Cas smiles at him weakly.

“Hey, I brought some people who want to meet Mary, Ellen, Ben, and Sammy Jr.” Dean says softly.

Cas hums happily and looks past Dean to the others. “Come on in.” he says weakly.

Sam, Gabriel, Ellen, Jo, and Bobby all come into the room.

“Hey.” Cas says. “Where’s Jess and Ash?”

“Jess stayed back to watch Trevor and Charlie, and Ash stayed to help her.” Sam says. “How are you doing?”

“Exhausted, but this is one of the happiest days of my life.” Cas smiles softly.

“So where are the little boogers?” Gabriel asks.

Dean walks over to the baby’s in their cots. He picks up Ellen Jr. and hands her to Ellen. “Ellen, meet little Ellen Jessica.”

Ellen smiles and looks at the baby’s face. “She’s beautiful Dean.”

Dean picks up Sam Jr. “Sammy, meet little Sammy Gabriel.” He hands him to Sam.

Sam looks at the little boy in his arms and smiles.

He hands Mary to Jo. “Jo, meet Mary Johanna.”

Jo smiles.

Dean hands Ben to Bobby. “And last but not least, Bobby, meet Benjamin Bobby.”

Cas smiles as he looks at everyone looking at their namesakes and looking so happy.

Dean walks over to Cas and kisses him softly.

“Who chose the names?” Jo asks.

“I chose Mary and Ben, Cas chose Ellen Jr. and Sam Jr.” Dean says.

Sam looks at Cas. “You named one of your sons after me?”

“You were one of the people that helped Dean and I get together, and you are a very important part in our lives. It only seemed fit.” Cas says.

Sam smiles, not hiding the tears streaking his face.

“I love you.” Dean says to Cas, running a hand across his cheek.

“I love you too.” Cas says, lazily smiling.


End file.
